Love and War
by Harry'sQuidditchChic
Summary: After the death of Sirius Harry is grief-stricken. That is until someoone new comes into his life and helps him find happiness again. Everything seems good in Harry's life, but what happens when loyalties change and sacrifices must be made. Please read an
1. A Bad Summer

Chapter 1  
Harry sat on his bed one miserable afternoon in early July wishing he were anywhere but the Dursley's. This summer had by far been the worst ever. Grief of Sirius's death still lingered and perhaps would always be there. Harry had lost an extreme amount of weight over the summer mainly because he hardly ever left his room and no one brought any food to him. On the rare occasion he did eat it was only a small amount. He had had many letters from Ron and Hermione but never bothered to reply. He, Harry, had been hit hardest by Sirius's death although the others had seemed to be over their morning and were moving on with their lives he couldn't. All of his work was done for school and so lately he just lay around. The Dursley's didn't seem to mind this too much as long as they didn't see him everything was fine.  
Every once and awhile he would visit Mrs. Figg but the visits were quiet and other than Mrs. Figg insisting that he was ill they were enjoyable. Obviously Mrs. Figg had talked to Dumbledore about him because he received a letter asking if everything was all right. He knew that in his heart he wasn't all right but he continued to tell people he was fine because he didn't want to cause any problems.  
Harry grabbed the old photo album that Hagrid had given him and flipped to the back where a picture of Sirius and himself was placed. The picture was taken before he left for school last year. This along with the shattered mirror and his memories were all he had left to remind of his godfather. As he looked at the picture a single tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and put the album away.  
He sank deep into thought as he lay on his bed. He thought about when he had first met Sirius and about when he had helped him escape and the memories continued as he fell asleep. He woke only when he heard Uncle Vernon calling him from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Potter, get down here." Harry stood and trudged t o the door. He moved slowly down the stairs and into the living room where Uncle Vernon was sitting sipping his tea. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen washing dishes from today's lunch and Dudley was out with his friends. "We, and by we I mean Petunia and I, are going out to dinner with some friends tonight. You are to stay here. Do not leave this house or there will be hell to pay. We might be late but I expect to find you here when we return." Harry stood there expecting him to say more. "That is all, you can go."  
Harry walked back up the stairs alone and once he reached his room he flopped onto his bed. He just laid there thinking but he could not banish thoughts of how alone he felt. He suddenly heard a loud popping noise outside. He looked out the window but when he looked no one was there. He started down the stairs to see if anyone was at the door. He opened the door wide and a cloaked man entered. "Do I know you?" Harry asked intarrogatingly. "Oh, You know me very well," Said a familiar voice. " Lupin?" asked Harry. The cloak slipped off the man's head. Remus Lupin stood in front of him. "You look horrible," Lupin exclaimed. "Well, if I look horrible it's nothing to how I feel," Harry said exasperatedly. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to take you away," Lupin said.  
"You should get your things. We should leave as soon as possible," Lupin explained. "OK, whatever you say," Harry replied.  
Harry gathered his things, packed them in his trunk, and carried it down the stairs. After his trunk was downstairs he ran to his room and coaxed Hedwig into her cage and carried it downstairs.  
"Lupin, my Uncle..."Harry began but Lupin cut him off.  
"Harry don't worry about it I put a note on the counter telling them I had taken you and not to worry." 


	2. Someone new

Chapter 2  
  
They used Floo Powder to get away, as that was the quickest option. When they arrived at Lupin's Harry was more than half expecting to go to Grimauld Place and when they hadn't arrived there he was a little sad. Lupin showed Harry his room and Harry got settled in. After his things were put away he headed downstairs to see Lupin. "You all settled in?" Lupin asked. "Yep," Harry replied. "I'm going to go out back if you don't mind. Get some fresh air and do some thinking." "Yeah, sure." Lupin answered, "Dinner is at six."  
Harry walked outside and saw that there was a beautiful garden in one corner of the yard. He walked over to it and noticed that in this patch of flowers there was a concrete slab. It had the Black family crest on it and the initials "SB" carved into it. Harry ran his hand over the carvings and a handle appeared. He grabbed it and lifted the slab up revealing a set of stairs. Harry descended the steps and found himself in a room. The room was quite large and had concrete walls. There was a bed in the corner and a desk at one side of the room. There were pictures of Sirius and his father, some of Lupin and Sirius and others of Harry as a baby. The one picture that stood out the most to him was a picture of Sirius and his mother and Sirius was holding him in the picture. Harry knew that it was he who Sirius was holding because above them a banner was hung that read, "Welcome Home Harry."  
Harry noticed a night stand in the corner and that there was something on top. He crossed the small space and picked up the book that lay there. He was about to open it when he heard his name. "Harry diner, "Lupin called. Lupin went inside and then Harry left this room. He would come back later and look at things more closely. Harry entered the kitchen and went to wash his hands. After he sat down at the table. Lupin was there but there was also a girl seated at the table. Lupin must have understood Harry's questioning look because after a few seconds he spoke. "Harry, this is Rilie my daughter." "It's nice to meet you Rilie, "Harry said. "And I you," Rilie said.  
Dinner was a pleasant affair. Rilie was very beautiful but Harry didn't take much notice. In fact he was hardly paying attention. One thing he did notice is that she looked nothing like Lupin. There was much talking a few laughs, though when Lupin brought up a memory involving Sirius and James Harry found himself grief stricken again and before Lupin or Rilie really knew what happened Harry had left the table. It still hurt too much to talk about Sirius and then the subject of his father was a sore spot as well. Harry was overcome with emotion and as soon as he was in his bedroom tears flowed from his eyes as they had the night Sirius was killed. Harry was mad at himself for making Sirius come and being killed. "Harry, umm are you all right, "It was Rilie who spoke. "Yes, I'm fine," Harry replied but his voice wavered and gave away how he really felt. The door was unlocked and Rilie just came in. There were still tears streaming down Harry's face. He was ashamed of the tears and kept his back to Rilie.  
"Harry are you sure you don't want to talk about it. I mean it might help if you do," Rilie said. "No, I don't need to talk, I, I need to be alone right now," Harry replied. Rilie left without another word. She went back down to her father. "Is he all right?" Lupin asked as he cleared the table.  
"He's a mess. He was just crying and wanted to be alone," Rilie replied." To some degree I know how he feels. I mean I loved Sirius. He was like an uncle to me and now that he's gone it's not the same." "No, Rilie you have no idea. He blames himself for Sirius' death. He holds on to him even though he is gone. He'll eventually be all right but it will take a long time." Lupin explained.  
Being in this house with Lupin almost made Harry feel worse. There  
were so many memories that he had of Sirius and Lupin was always  
telling new stories of him. Harry had no idea how Lupin could have  
gotten over Sirius' death so fast. Then again Ron and Hermione had  
seemed to do the same. No one, except the people who truly knew him,  
cared that he was dead. "This is going to be the worst year of my  
life," Harry thought as he sat in silence. He had no doubt in his mind  
that Lupin would want to help him but no one could help him because  
there would always be a great hole in his heart where Sirius' love and  
caring had been.  
  
Harry slept uneasily as he always did these days. He was the first to rise the next morning and went outside to watch the sun rise. "I wonder where Ron and Hermione are and what they're doing?" Harry questioned to himself. "Probably off having a great time not thinking about me," Was what came to his mind in answer to the question.  
Harry sat there a long time just looking at the beauty of the landscape. He heard the door open behind him and looked back to see who was there. It was Rilie. "Morning," Harry said sleepily as Rilie sat down next to him.  
"Morning. So, ugh, how did you sleep last night?" She asked but the moment she said she wished she had not." Forget that question. You hungry?" Rilie asked. "Yeah a little," Was Harry's answer. "Do you want to go inside and I'll make you some breakfast?" Rilie questioned. "Sure breakfast sounds great," Harry said and as he did a smile spread across Rilie's face.  
They crossed the yard together and went into the kitchen. Harry sat himself at the breakfast bar while Rilie began breakfast. "So your dad never mentioned you before when did you get here?" Harry asked interestedly.  
"Well I only ever spend summers out here. I live with my mom, in Italy, and it's nice there and I do miss it, mostly my little sister Anna. I have an older brother too, Ian. It's really hard being away this summer because well, Anna she has Leukemia and it got pretty bad this year and when I left to come here she was fine, but now I'm worried. I basically raised her because my mom wouldn't and it hurts so badly because my mom could pay for her treatment and help her get over this misery but she won't. For the past two years I've spent a lot of time at home with her and had one of my professors from school come and tutor me every night. I sacrifice a lot for her and yet there is nothing I can really do. Anna is more my daughter than my mom's and I hate to leave her but you know neither my mom nor my father were planning on having her and my father doesn't like her too much. Maybe it's because she's always so sick and he doesn't know how to deal with it or maybe it's something entirely different. Being here fits, but I don't know if I want to stay here or not, Anna needs me back home and here I don't do much. This year it's my choice if I want to go back or not. I don't know what to do I mean Anna needs me back home and I hardly spent any time with my dad the whole time I was here. He's always gone now, I mean I spent most of my time at Grimauld place with Sirius. At least before he died I did and then I was just alone," Rilie replied and thinking about Sirius and of Anna was just too overwhelming and brought a few tears to her eyes. She sniffed and wiped them away." So you knew Sirius?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah. He was a great person. I remember at the beginning of the summer after he died I wouldn't eat, I could hardly sleep, and my dad couldn't get me out my room. It was hard on him too and I know he wanted to talk about it but I could never bring myself to think about it because it hurt to much," Rilie explained and at this she just broke down into tears. Instinctively Harry got up, went into the kitchen and hugged Rilie." Rilie, I know how it feels because I'm going through the same thing. I know that it hurts and I know that it feels like no one cares but I promise you that if you need to talk about it I will be here for you." Harry meant every word that he told her. He felt an overwhelming passion for her. He didn't want to let her go but a beautiful girl like her was bound to have a boyfriend. Remus stood in the doorway watching this seen. He didn't like what he saw so he decided to break it up. "Morning, Harry, Rilie," Remus called as he entered the room. Instantly Harry and Rilie separated." Are you cooking Rilie? You never cook." "Oh, yeah you weren't up and Harry and I were hungry so I decided to make breakfast for the both of us," Rilie replied. "How long have you been up?" Lupin asked first looking at Harry then at Rilie. "I've been up since dawn," Harry said in a laid back way. "I only got up an hour ago," Rilie said. "I see well if you're cooking Rilie then I'll just go and shower," Lupin said. So Remus left and Harry and Rilie were alone again." Harry it's really good to know that I have someone to talk to," Rilie said," and I want you to know that I'm here for you too." After this she went back to the breakfast and it was finished in about twenty minutes. Harry and Rilie ate together and then each went to change and clean up.  
Rilie was thinking about what had just happened. She remembered how it felt to have Harry's strong arms around her and how she knew she could tell him anything. The thing of it was she had a boyfriend and it felt weird. Harry was thinking much the same things. About how good it felt to hold and comfort Rilie and how he had felt towards her. Both knew how they felt but neither knew how to deal with it. 


	3. Similarities and a Party

Chapter 3  
  
Harry woke on his birthday to nothing. No cards no nothing. Ron and Hermione must be too busy to care about him. Later that day Remus called both Harry and Rilie down to talk. They walked down the stairs together and upon entering the room found Lupin sitting in a chair reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up as they entered but didn't smile or do anything for that matter." Ok sit down," Lupin told them and they sat," We have to go to Grimald Place today. I have urgent business with the Order. You two will be accompanying me. Are you ready to leave?"  
Harry and Rilie looked at each other and then nodded. They left quickly and arrived just as fast. Harry and Rilie both desperately wanted to know what business could be so urgent but could not get it out of Reamus and weren't going to try with any other member. They entered and before Harry could even think Mrs. Weasley was upon him. "Oh Harry, it's so good to see you," Mrs. Weasley whispered as she held him in a bone-breaking hug. "It's good to see you too," Harry said," Are Ron and ' Mione here?" "No, Ron is in Romania visiting Charlie and Hermione is in Bulgaria to see Victor," Mrs. Weasley told him. "OK," Harry replied. In a way he was glad that they weren't here because Hermione wouldn't fuss and Ron wouldn't try to make him feel better but not having them here was weird at the same time. It was the first summer that he hadn't spent any time with them. Being back here was not what he had expected. He had hoped it would help him get over it, but no it only made him feel worse.  
Harry went up the stairs leaving Mrs. Weasley standing there with Lupin. Rilie followed him and he was glad of it. They walked in silence and made their way to SIrius' old room. They entered and looked into the dark room. Harry crossed the room and sat down on the bed. Rilie followed suit. "So who is ' Mione?" Rilie asked," Is she your girlfriend or something?"  
"No, Hermione is just a friend. I don't have a girlfriend." "You did last year though," Rilie whispered. "What?" Harry asked her. "I didn't say anything," she replied. "You said I had a girlfriend last year," Harry told her." How could you have know that I just met you." "I know Cho," Rilie said. "Oh," Harry said quietly.  
"She's furious with you. She said you treated her horribly," Rilie said. "That was because all she ever talked about was C..."Harry said raising his voice slightly.  
"I know. She didn't treat you right and you deserve better," Rilie replied.  
They sat in silence for a few moments looking at each other. Harry felt a little weird and an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. One part of his brain said," Kiss her fool," while the other argued that she probably had a boyfriend. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Rilie took a chance and kissed him. He didn't pull away in fact he kissed her back. The kiss only lasted for a moment, but for both it lasted a lifetime. Rilie broke the kiss and looked away. "I shouldn't have done that," Rilie said. "What?" Harry asked. "I have a boyfriend," She said and then she stood and left.  
Harry just lay back in the bed. She had a boyfriend. Great, he had kissed her back and she regretted kissing him. He lay there for a while and then he got up and went to visit Buckbeak. He hadn't even made it half way down the hall when he heard Rilie calling after him. His birthday was going horribly. Everything would be different if Sirius was here. He wouldn't feel bad about kissing Rilie, because Sirius would have been happy and then everything would be better." Sirius is dead. He can't be here and nothing is ever going to be the way it used to be," He thought to himself as he walked down the hall. He hadn't even made it half way down the hall when he heard Rilie calling after him. "Harry, Harry wait," Rilie called. Harry stopped and waited for her to catch up." Harry we're leaving," Rilie told him. "OK let's go then," Harry replied. They descended the stairs and found Remus waiting for them. After a hug from Mrs. Weasley they set off for home using Floo Powder. As soon as they got home Rilie ran up the stairs and into her room. After a while Harry too climbed the stairs as well. Before Harry reached his room Rilie came out from her room and as soon as she did the doorbell rang. He was almost knocked over by Rilie as she ran towards the stairs. She smiled at him and he returned the smile. Her hair was curled perfectly. The curls framed her face and made her glow with a beauty he had not seen before. She was dressed in a Jean mini skirt and a beige halter-top. She wore sandals, which made her look extremely casual. "You look great," Harry told her. Thank you Harry," She said, gave him a quick hug, and dashed off down the stairs. He stood there and looked down and what he saw he wished he hadn't. Rilie kissed what Harry assumed to be her boyfriend and then called to Lupin that she would be home at eleven. "Have fun," Harry whispered to himself. He trudged down the hall and entered his room. It seemed that he couldn't do anything right anymore. He hated himself for kissing Rilie back especially since she had a boyfriend." What's done is done," Harry told himself and grabbed his copy of quidditch through the ages.  
It was very late when Rilie finally got home. He had fallen asleep waiting for her, and only woke when he heard her coming up the stairs. He got up and went into the hall." Rilie, you better hope your dad doesn't find out that you didn't get home until two." Harry said," where were you any way?" "Yeah I know I was supposed to be home at eleven but I was having a great time with Cho and Jake." Rilie told him. "I'm glad you had fun," Harry said adding emphasis on the you." Oh and who's Jake?" "Jake's my boyfriend. You should come with me next time. I'm going out on Friday it's my friend April's Birthday. Really it would be great and it would give you a chance to get out of here and have some fun," Rilie said.  
"I don't know. I mean I don't know these people and I mean I wouldn't want..."Harry was saying. "I insist," Rilie said," Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
In the morning Harry and Rilie were again the first ones up. They got ready early and left as soon as Remus was up. Rilie was taking Harry shopping for tomorrow night's party. It took a while before they finally found the perfect outfit and they had many laughs but in the end they found a great outfit and a relationship was formed as well. That night Rilie, Harry, And Lupin ate together. They talked a lot and by the end of dinner all of them felt the best they had in along while. Though by no means had Harry completely abandoned his grief, but knowing Rilie helped him to overcome it. The process was slow but it was happening.  
The next day passed slowly and Rilie and Harry basically just hung out. Remus noticed the two were becoming extremely close and he became a little nervous. He knew that at any time Harry's life could end and he didn't want his daughter to have to go through anymore grief. All the same Harry and Rilie grew closer with every day.  
Both Harry and Rilie knew they possessed feelings greater than friendship towards each other. There was a constant battle in Rilie's head" Should she stay with Jake or should I follow my feelings and my heart and go to Harry" How to answer to this question Rilie had no idea. She knew she was taking a big risk bringing Harry to this party tonight but it was a risk worth taking. April was glad to have him come to her party but would Jake be all right with her bringing him and what about Cho.  
  
The party was starting at nine so at six Rilie went upstairs to get ready. As soon as she left Lupin called for Harry.  
"Look Harry I know that you and Rilie are good friends already and so I want you to look out for her tonight. Don't let her leave with out you and Don't let her go home with Jake." Lupin told him. "I can do that," Harry said and turned to leave.  
"Oh and Harry if you in any way hurt my daughter you will pay." Harry went upstairs and was passing Rilie's door when he heard her on the phone." Cho no it's fine you don't have to be around him if you don't want to." "I want to be around him but he hates me now," Cho replied as she sat in her room getting ready. "There's no doubting that," Rilie said. Harry not wanting to hear the rest of this conversation left and went to his room. "Why are you brining him any way?" Cho asked," You're not like crushing on him are you?"  
"Harry's my friend and besides I've got Jake. And I'm bringing him because he's like my best friend now and I don't want him to have to spend another night alone with my dad. Cho I know I haven't known him long compared to you, but we are really close and I can talk to him about anything. I couldn't talk to anyone about what happened this June but then Harry came and he was going through the same thing and we just get along," Rilie explained. "Oh my God you are totally crushing on him," Cho said. "I'll call you later I gotta get ready," Rilie said." Was it that obvious that she liked him," Rilie thought. She hoped not. "Harry come on we've got to leave," Rilie called. Harry came out of his room looking fabulous in the outfit they had bought. "You look great," Harry said not really looking at Rilie. She wore low-rise jeans, a white tube top, and a Jean jacket that perfectly matched her jeans. She held out her arm and Harry took it. For some reason he was very nervous around Rilie at the moment. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't banish and he found himself just wanting to be with her and no one else. They took off after a quick goodbye to Remus. This time Rilie hadn't' promised to be home at a certain time so they could be gone all night if they wanted.  
They drove to the party together once they got there they met Jake. "Hey I'm Jake, Rilie's boyfriend," Jake introduced himself. Harry could already tell that Jake didn't trust him.  
"Harry. Nice to meet you," Harry said.  
They continued in Jake placing himself between Harry and Rilie. He casually put his arm around Rilie and in a way pushed Harry farther away. As soon as they entered Rilie was surrounded by a group of girls including Cho Chang. Cho looked over at him and smiled in a flirty way. He did not return the smile but instead he looked away. "So you've already got Cho's attention that's good at least it will keep you away from Rilie," Jake said. "I don't want anything to do with Cho," Harry said firmly. "Oh that's right you don't like her, do you," Jake said," Well you know what I don't think I like you. I'm really close to Cho and you hurt her bad. She was in a horrible state when she got home all because of you. Luckily I was there to cheer her up." Jake smiled slyly but Harry had no idea why.  
Jake turned and left. Harry just stood there not knowing what to do when Rilie came over to him.  
"I hope Jake's not being horrible."  
"No, it's fine. Just keep Cho away from me please," Harry replied. "I'll do my best," Rilie told him," Would you mind getting me a drink Harry?" "No what do you want?" Harry asked. She answered him and then he left to get the drinks. Jake took his chance and whisked Rilie away to the dance floor and Cho saw her opportunity present itself. She cornered Harry at the bar.  
"Hey Harry. I really missed you this summer it's so good to see you," She said. "Right," Harry said and walked away. He gave Rilie her drink and then went and sat down. Cho repeatedly tried to get attention from him but she never succeeded. After a while Rilie came over to Harry seeing how unhappy he looked.  
"Come dance with me. It'll be fun I promise."  
"I don't think I should. Jake wouldn't like it," Harry told her. "I don't care what Jake thinks come dance," Rilie said. "I don't dance," Harry said. "You do now," Rilie told him pulling him towards the dance floor. Normally he would have refused to dance but he felt comfortable with Rilie so he made her happy and tried to dance. It came to him surprisingly easily. He didn't dance but with Rilie it was different. "I thought you said you didn't dance," Rilie whispered in his ear. "Normally I don't," Harry told her and continued to dance. They danced for a long time their bodies close together moving as one. Rilie was glad to be with Harry at the moment. The feeling was overwhelming and in a way frightened her. In the corner Jake watched as Harry and Rilie danced. "Looks like she's pretty comfortable with him," Cho said as came up behind him. "Looks like you couldn't get him yourself," Jake said angrily. "I might not have been able to get him, but there is still one guy I know will dance with me," Cho said," Come on." "Rilie's here," Jake said to her as he looked into her eyes. "And she's to busy with Harry to care," Cho encouraged him," Come on, please." She leaned in and kissed him. This seemed to seal the deal because within another minute they were on floor together but on the opposite side of the room form Rilie and Harry Their bodies moved together endlessly and they kissed each other and no one said anything, although everyone knew Jake was Rilie's boyfriend. After a while the dancing lost it's affect and they were in a room making out on the bed.  
Rilie and Harry danced for a while longer until they were both dying of thirst. They headed off the dance floor and went to the bar. They got drinks but didn't talk much. Both felt awkward. Their feelings toward one another had increased greatly in just this one night." Harry I'm getting kind of tired," Rilie said," Do you want to go?" "Yeah," Harry replied and they left. Rilie didn't even think about Jake until they were almost home. She decided to call him but his phone was turned off. She called him at home but no one answered. She didn't know what was going on but thought little of it. They arrived home late and said their goodnights before going to bed. 


	4. A Breakup and a Great Friendship

Chapter 4  
  
Rilie was going out with Jake the next night and Harry for some reason withdrew from her company. He went back into the backyard and found that slab of earth again. He did exactly as he had the previous time and went down in the room. Sirius must have stayed here sometimes because there were signs off civilization within the room. He walked around and then lay down on the bed. For the first time in awhile he felt grief creep back over him. He wanted Sirius back and especially now.  
His feelings for Rilie had grown so strong and yet he could do nothing about them. He had to ignore them, put them in the back of his mind or he would never be able to talk to her. He knew she was going out with Jake and yet he knew somehow that something bad was going to happen. He didn't know how he knew it nor did he know what would happen but he knew that something would.  
As he lay there thinking about this he fell into sleep. He dreamt about Sirius. Sirius was there with him and he was trying to show him something. In the dream Sirius beckoned him to a spot in a corner of the room that was completely blank and showed him how to access a safe in the wall the safe opened and harry saw that it contained a pensive. Sirius's pensive. He woke suddenly and sat there wondering if what he saw was true. He got up and and crossed to the corner he had gone to in his dream.  
He touched the spot and did exactly what he had done in the dream. The wall sunk in revealing a safe. He didn't know how but he knew the combination. The safe opened to him revealing a pensive inside just like in his dream. He wanted to look into the pensive but at the same time he didn't want to see Sirius' memories. At the moment he wasn't strong enough and didn't want to try to hold strong if he couldn't.  
He looked at his watch and saw that it was extremely late. He decided to go inside but as he turned he noticed an open cabinet. He went over to see what this cabinet contained. He opened it and saw that it was full of journals. He wanted to take them to read through later but somehow it felt wrong. "Take them" He heard it in his head but no one was in the room. The same voice told him to take the bag in the corner and take all of the journals with him and so he did.  
  
Meanwhile at the club Rilie had stepped off of the dance floor to get a drink. She and Jake had been dancing for almost an hour straight and she was tired. She sat at the bar sipping her water and not looking out at the dance floor. While she was at the bar Jake found Cho. He didn't have any thoughts of dancing with her but she was a great kisser. When he approached her they kissed and this kiss was not one shared between friends and both knew it but neither of them cared much. Jake backed Cho into the wall and pressed his body against hers. This was how Rilie found them a few minutes later." I can't believe you," she said. Jake released Cho and turned around. "Rilie I promise you this is not what it looks like," Jake said unconvincingly. Rilie took a few steps forward and slapped him across the face with all of the strength she could muster. Cho screamed and Jake let out a muffled yell and clutched his face "What the hell is your problem, Rilie," Cho yelled at her.  
"What's my problem. No, what's yours. You are supposed to be my best friend and yet you're over here making out with my boyfriend. I am not the one with the problem you are. As for you Jake we are through," Rilie shouted and stormed out. As soon as she was gone Cho and Jake went back to their kiss.  
  
He took all of the journals in the bag and went back into the house. He went upstairs and into his room. He had something that would tell him what his godfather's life had been like and what he had to go through. Harry sat on his bed happy to know that he would now have something more to remember his godfather by. As he sat there he heard the front door creek open and then close again. He figured it was Rilie so he went out to see her. He exited his room just as she got to the top of the stairs. He saw that she had tear trails running down her face and yet more tears slowly coursed down her face. She did not smile or say anything she just walked over and fell into his arms. He put his arms around her and held her close. Finally she spoke to him after a few minutes of silence." Harry do you remember when you said that you would be there for me when I needed you. Well I really need you." "Come on let's go into your room it's farther from your dad's room," Harry said. "What does it matter that it's farther from my dad's room?" Rilie asked him. "It matters because you are clearly upset and if you start to cry again I don't want your dad to hear because well then he'd get involved and it would make things worse for you," Harry explained as he walked with her into her room." What happened?" "Jake and I we- we - we broke up," Rilie said as more tears streamed from her eyes. She leaned against Harry for comfort and as she did he sat down on her bed. He laid back and she rested her head against his chest, her head rising and falling as he drew breath. "Why did you break up?" Harry asked her.  
"He was c-c-c-heating on-n m-me,"Rilie said through her sobs. "What? With who?" Harry asked. "W-w-w-ith C-c-cho-o," Rilie said and she cried harder. Harry asked no more questions. He knew it must be tough right now so he just held her close and ran his hands through her hair. He didn't remember falling asleep in Rilie's room but that's where he woke up. He slipped out of the room hoping that he did not wake her and that Remus wasn't awake. He got lucky and was able to slip into his room before Remus woke up and he would have tried to sleep if not for the fact that he was wondering if Rilie was going to be all right.  
A few seconds after this thought entered his head there was a knock at his door. It was Rilie she came in and sat on his bed." I wanted to thank you for last night. You didn't have to stay but you did and that means a lot to me," She said," Do you want to go out back for a while?" "Yeah sounds good to me," Harry replied. They walked outside together and then over to the bench where Harry had sat on his first morning here. It was a cool, silent morning and both Harry and Rilie had cloaks on. There was dew on the grass and on the leaves of the trees. This moment was great and nothing could change that. He felt good about himself and yet at the same time sympathy towards Rilie. He looked over at her. Even in the morning as she had just woke up she was so beautiful. Her smile was radiant and her cheeks rosy. There was a trail of mascara running down her face and yet even with that her beauty was unblemished in his eyes.  
"Ugh, Harry. You know it really hurt..." Rilie began. "Rilie you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," Harry said. "Harry I do need to talk about this and you need to hear it," Rilie said. As she spoke she looked into his eyes her gaze unwavering." As I was saying you know that it hurt me really bad to find out that Jake was cheating on me but at the same time it felt good to know that I was free to date someone else." A tear slid down her cheek and Harry opened his mouth as if to say something but Rilie wiped away the tear and silenced him." Harry if I don't get this out I never will. I realized that I was having feelings for someone else that when I was dating Jake was out of my reach. But now he needs to know how I feel. Harry I- I wow this is really hard. Harry I have never felt this way about anyone and when you hugged me in the kitchen and told me that you would be there for me I knew that you would be someone important in my life. I can't stop thinking about you. I know you are a loyal and faithful person and that's the kind of person that I want, No that I need to be with. I-I'm falling in love with you." "What?" Harry asked," You hardly know me."  
"I know but I feel like I've known you forever. I know what I feel. Harry I'm falling in love with you." "Rilie I need to tell you something," Harry said. Rilie bowed her head expecting the worst." Rilie you don't know how much you mean to me. You helped me to get over my grief of Sirius' death and to just live again. And I started to have feelings for you but I never said anything because I didn't want to hurt your relationship with Jake and last night I kept thinking about how stupid Jake would have to be to cheat on you because Rilie you're amazing and I want to be with you."  
Rilie shivered slightly and then stood up Harry followed suit. He wrapped his arms her and she leaned into him. He could feel the heat coming off her body and held her closer. Rilie put her head against his shoulder and smiled. They stood like that for a while longer and then went inside. They stayed on the couch and Rilie pulled away from Harry and sat on the other side of the couch. She quickly turned on the TV and pretended to be extremely interested in the show. Harry was utterly confused and didn't know what to think."What's going on Rilie," Harry asked her.  
"It's my dad. He's coming." Rilie replied and as soon she had said these words Reamus entered. "Hey, you guys are up early, again," Lupin called cheerfully. "Morning," Rilie and Harry replied not looking at each other or at Remus but at the ground.  
Harry left suddenly, "This is to weird. I can't keep something like this from Lupin he knows me to well and I don't want him to be mad." Harry thought as he leaned against the wall. Rilie still sat on the couch talking to her father. He suddenly felt very sick he slid down the wall his head collapsing into his chest. His face paled but he could do nothing to help himself. "That was weird," Lupin commented," So Rilie how was your night with Jake last night?" "Fine," Rilie said simply.  
"Right. Umm, Rilie I've got to go to France on some business for the Order. I'll be gone for a week. You can't come with me and I'm telling you this to make sure that you don't mind staying for a week at Grimauld Place. I mean Harry will be going there to but there won't always be someone there," Lupin said nervously explaining to Rilie.  
"Dad I'm sixteen. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself and Harry and I are good friends. Don't worry about it we'll be fine," Rilie said.  
Remus opened his mouth to speak again but Rilie cut him off, "Something's not right." "Rilie what are you talking about," Lupin asked. "I don't know but something doesn't feel right," Rilie told him and rushed out of the door. 


	5. Sudden Illness

Chapter 5  
  
She passed Harry in the hall. He didn't look well at all. He was sitting against the wall and looked a little pale." Harry are you ok," Rilie asked him. She didn't want to sound scared but her fear showed through her voice. He didn't answer her he just looked up. His eyes were out of focus and there was a slight tinge of green in his face. He recognized her voice but couldn't respond. She became more scared at his lack of responce. "Father," Rilie screamed and tears began to coarse down her cheeks," Father help."  
Remus not knowing what was going on ran from the room. He did not have to go far to find Rilie. She had Harry's head in her lap and tears were still streaming down her face. He could tell that she was whispering to him. She rocked back and forth. "Rilie, what's wrong," Remus asked concern in his voice.  
"I-I-I d-d-on't k-know. I c-came around-d t-the c-corner a-and f- found h-him l-l-like t-this," Rilie said sobbing.  
  
Harry had no control over his body. He could hear Remus and Rilie's voices but could not tell what they were saying. Somebody had his head propped up and he felt tears splashing onto his face. He heard laughing in his head it grew louder and louder and louder until finally he screamed out. He knew that laugh, it was Voldemort. Harry had no clue why Voldemort was laughing so but he wasn't sure that he wanted to know. He scar seared with pain. As soon as it had begun it was over. He began to shake and couldn't stop.  
  
Rilie was scared she had no idea what would happen next and when he started to shake she just ran her hands through his hair whispering to him the whole time. Lupin did not know what to do. He sat and watched Rilie. He could tell that something was not right but did not know how to help Harry. , but during the shaking he had began to sweat. After the sweat he came down with a fever. Remus was scared that if didn't get Harry to a St. Mungo's soon he wouldn't make it. Up until now he wasn't sure it was safe to move him but now he felt he must.  
The only time you could travel by Floo Powder to St. Mungo's was if it was an emergency. Remus concluded that this was definitely an emergency.  
"Rilie we need to get him to St. Mungo's. I need you to go and make sure that all of the doors are locked before we leave," Lupin told her. He lifted Harry from her lap and then Rilie dashed off to check the doors. Lupin picked Harry up and took him into the living room. Rilie came in about a minute later. "Rilie I'm going to go first. Then you need to follow me," Remus said," are we clear?" "Yes," Rilie said still crying. "What would happen now? Would Harry be all right? Would she ever see him healthy again? Would she ever get the chance to truly be in love with him?" Those were just a few of the questions racing through Rilie's head. She paid no attention to anything. Her father had just disappeared from the fireplace and now it was her turn. She took a pinch of Floo Powder stepped into the fire place threw the powder down and at the same time said clearly St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. A few seconds later she landed with a thud in the fireplace. She coughed as a cloud of soot surrounded her. She got up and dusted of her clothes.  
Rilie looked around her and spotted her father with Harry. She ran towards them through the crowd of sick, disfigured or just plain messed up people. By doing this she had many people comment about her or shout something for hitting them but it didn't matter all that mattered was that she got back to Harry. She caught up to her father and walked to the emergency window. Remus said nothing to the nurse as he walked up but he saw the boy he held saw the sweat on the boy's brow and automatically put them in touch with a doctor.  
The doctor lead them into a private room, but whether it was because something was seriously wrong with Harry or he just wanted privacy for them neither Rilie nor Remus knew. "Put him here in the bed," The doctor called. Lupin put Harry down as Rilie sat in the corner crying. She was so scared and had no one that she could talk to. Harry was the only one she ever truly talked to. Sure she talked to her dad but that wasn't about anything important and since she never talked to her brother anymore well it was obvious that he knew hardly anything. She watched as the doctor bent over Harry trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Remus turned back to look at his daughter and made a gesture as to come over but Rilie turned away from him and he didn't move. Finally after about an hour the doctor turned to Rilie and Remus.  
"I have no idea what has come over him. All I can say is that we will monitor him and make sure that he receives careful watch, The doctor proclaimed," Oh and I was wondering if one or maybe both of you would like to stay with him tonight. It might help him if he knows that someone he knows is there for him." Rilie looked at her father. The look made Remus so uncomfortable that he turned away from his daughter. "I'll stay with him," Rilie said in a defiant voice. "Rilie I will not permit you to stay here alone," Lupin replied, and Rilie glared at him. Remus then turned to the doctor," Can you give us a moment?" "Sure," The doctor replied. He exited the room and as soon as he left Rilie turned on her father. "I don't care what you say I'm staying," Rilie told him. "I never said you couldn't stay but I'm not leaving you alone," Lupin said.  
"I'm sixteen. I am not a child anymore," Rilie exclaimed raising her voice slightly.  
"Rilie you are my child and I will not leave you here. Not alone with Harry," Lupin shouted.  
"What you don't trust me is that it? Or you don't trust Harry?" Rilie asked now yelling herself," You should be able to trust me and Harry is extremely sick right now and I honestly think that he would rather have me there for him than you." "What are you talking about why would he want to see you?" Remus exclaimed.  
"I mean that I know more about him than you could ever hope to know and he knows things that you don't know about me. While you never tried to help me with any of my grief over Sirius he did. He was always there for me even when you weren't and he cares about me. I appreciate that especially when I came out here to see you, my father, and I have spent hardly any time with you. You just don't care anymore and you know what if I stay don't think for one second it's for you," Rilie shouted at her father. "You think I don't care about you and if you're are thinking about dating Harry I forbid it," Lupin said exasperatedly.  
"Yes I think that you don't care and it's the truth. Frankly I don't care if it isn't but that's how I feel and I really don't want you here," Rilie said her voice lowering. Remus stormed out of the room and from there he told the doctor Rilie was staying and left.  
Rilie crossed the room and sat down next to Harry's bed. She brought her knees to her chest in the seat and then let her head drop down to rest between her knees. She started to shiver and remembered her cloak, which she had taken off when they had entered the room. She went back to the cloak rack and collected her cloak rapping it around her. This room had a window on the far wall, so she crossed to it and looked out at the moon. After a few minutes she bowed her head.  
"God, I don't know if you're listening or if you care but I just ask that you would watch over Harry. I-I'm really-y scare-ed and I don't k-know what's going t-to h-h-appen but if you could give me courage to get through this situation that would help me greatly. I love you and it's in your son's name I pray, Amen," Rilie whispered the short prayer. She found her cheeks wet with tears and wiped them away. It was true that she was scared and didn't know what would happen but being able to be here with Harry made things a little better. Harry let out a grown from his bed and began to toss and turn in his bed. Rilie went to his bed and grabbed his hand. She squeezed his hand tightly as she sat next to him." Harry I'm here. It's me Rilie it's OK Harry," Whether it was her voice, her touch, her presence or all of those things Rilie didn't know but whatever it was it calmed Harry down greatly.  
This was the routine for the next two days. Rilie there with no one but Harry who was hardly ever conscious and when he was he never understood anything that was going on. Harry wasn't getting much better and this worried Rilie to no end. Remus hadn't come back since the first night. Rilie had tried to think of positive things but it was just impossible when Harry was the way he was. Rilie used her cell phone to get a hold of people. She had performed a few simple spells on the phone and she could use it in all magical places. On the third day at St. Mungo's Dumbledore came by to check on Harry, though how he knew Harry was at St. Mungo's was a mystery to Rilie.  
"How is he doing?" Dumbledore asked Rilie. "Better than when we came but the doctors still don't know what is wrong with him," Rilie told him.  
"Well I cannot stay long but I know that you will look after him for me. Oh and if he gets worse contact me immediatley," Dumbledore told her," By the way where is your father? I would have thought he would want to keep watch over Harry." Rilie didn't answer but looked away in shame remembering how she had treated her father." OK don't tell me. Rilie if there is something between you and your father or maybe something you are hiding from him, like a relationship, talk to him about it he deserves to know what is going on. 


	6. The Dream

Chapter 6  
  
Rilie often thought about going home to talk to her father but always put those thoughts in the back of her mind because they caused her pain. Slowly Harry's health improved and Rilie became happier. He stayed awake longer and the fever came about less often. Though he still was not himself. They talked of things but Rilie could not bring herself to tell Harry why her father hadn't stayed. The thought of this moment was eating away at her and when Dumbledore showed up to spend some time with Harry she took her chance to go home. She used the fireplace in the lobby to go home and when she arrived found the house dark.  
  
After Rilie left Harry fell asleep. He was talking to Dumbledore and as if put under a spell fell asleep while he was talking. This worried Dumbledore who tried to wake him but failed. Harry was dreaming and yet he knew this was no dream. He saw Rilie turning on the lights in the house and wondered as Rilie had why the lights were off. He watched as Rilie climbed the stairs slowly. This dream was odd he saw it as though he were watching from the sidelines. There was a sense of foreboding about the house. Rilie proceeded down the hall to her father's bedroom. She knocked on it and Harry saw that she was nervous for some reason.  
When no one answered she went in. She walked slowly through the room as if afraid. She called for her father and when he did not come she called again. Suddenly out of the dark corner came her father but he was in the form of the wolf. He went forward towards Rilie, his fangs and claws very visible. "Stay away," She said but he kept coming and before she could run he had grabbed her and would no let go. She struggled but this gained her nothing but a deep gash in her shoulder and one on her left forarm. He bent his head to bite into the neck, to taste the blood he longed for. He held her head and when she struggle to get away from the hot putrid breath she was hit with the claws of his hands each one left a deep cut in her face. One cut crossed over her eye but the eye was not damaged as she had had her eyes closed. These cuts began bleeding profusely and soon Rilie tasted blood in her mouth. He licked her face tasting the blood that he loved so much. She tried to get away again by twisting out of his grasp, this worked but he tried to grab at her again and she received another cut in her thigh. She backed away and when he came at her again she stunned him.  
  
Rilie was outside the door. She locked her father in the room and then left. She would go back to St. Mungo's using the fireplace as it was an imperative that she got back before her father was awakened again. She left as quickly as possible quite shaken by what had just happened.  
  
Harry woke to Dumbledore standing over him. He had sweat all over his body and felt shaky. "Harry are you OK? What happened?" Dumbledore asked him.  
"Rilie. Rilie is in trouble," Harry said. The memory of what he had just seen made him shiver. He sat up, put his legs over the side of the bed and went to stand up when Dumbledore pushed him back down. "Harry you are not strong enough," Dumbledore said in a calm but commanding voice.  
"Yes, I am. I'm fine," Harry said pushing Dumbledore away and standing up. He crossed over to the window and looked out. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry spoke. They sat in silence and thought about what had just happened. Harry was worried and wanted nothing more than to leave and go and find Rilie but he couldn't. He began to pace and he began to feel as though he was sick again. Downstairs Rilie arrived. She knew where to go and headed towards Harry's room. She was stopped on the way though. "Miss, are you OK?" A young nurse asked. "Yes, I'm fine," Rilie replied and kept walking. She reached Harry's room and with no thought of how she would look walking in covered in blood went in. Harry looked up as she came in and ran over to her. She looked horrible but all he cared about was that she was alive. He hugged her and Rilie being extremely overwhelmed put her head on his shoulder and cried. He held her close tears of joy in his eyes. He ran his hand through her hair and they stood like that for a long time before Dumbledore interrupted. "Rilie what happened?" He asked her," You need those cuts cleaned." Rilie was so shaken that she could hardly speak but managed a few words," M- my fat-the-er at-t-tacked m-me." "He didn't bite you did he?" Dumbledore questioned urgently. "N-no, h-he tried-d t-to t-t-th-hough," Rilie answered him as Harry rapped his arms around her once more. Rilie began to feel faint and then she collapsed in a dead faint against Harry." Harry I must get a doctor stay here and do what she has done for you," Dumbledore said and raced out of the room.  
Harry moved slowly to his bed and laid Rilie in it. He grabbed a cloth and moistened it in the water basin by his bed. The water was cold and would help cool Rilie down. He cleaned the cuts gently and when he was done he kissed Rilie on the forehead. Seconds later Dumbledore entered followed by Harry's doctor. He examined the cuts closely, cleaned them, and then healed them over. "Who did this to her?" The doctor asked. "Her father," Harry answered and embellished upon it at the quizzical look the doctor gave him," Her father is a werewolf. He attacked her when she went home. He would have bitten her if she hadn't fought back." "Harry is this what you saw in your dream?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, I suggest that you remove her from the home. Another run in with her father while he is in wolf form could kill her. She has lost a lot of blood, but she should be able to leave tomorrow. Harry you may leave as well but if when you are at school anything like what you have experienced happens again I want you to come back here. My name is Healer Rehna ask for me or have whoever brings you ask for me as I am the only one who can help you," Rehna said and then exited the room. Harry was about to go and sit next to Rilie when Dumbledore called him back." Harry, there is something I must ask you to do for me," Dumbledore said. "What is it?" Harry asked.  
"Harry you must find out if the Weasley's came accommodate both you and Rilie until you go back to Hogwarts. As of now Rilie wishes to go to Hogwarts and I will not stop her. She is smart, Smarter even than Hermione. You will need her this year and I have a feeling that you want to be near her," Dumbledore said.  
Harry went down to the lobby and wrote a letter to Mrs. Weasley asking if Rilie and himself could stay for the rest of the summer, which was only two weeks. He had been in St. Mungo's for a week and was ready to leave when Rilie was better but he would stay with her until she was healthy. The next morning Harry received a reply from the Weasley's. He was happy to see Ron's untidy scrawl on the front. Harry ripped open the letter and read:  
  
Hey Harry, My mom says that you, and Rilie can stay. I can't wait to tell you all about Romania it was amazing. Oh and by the way who the bloody hell is Rilie. My mom knows who she is but won't say anything. Well I'll see you when you get here. Dad's getting Ministry cars so we'll come and pick you up.  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
P.S. Hermione is getting here the same night you are. She'll be really happy to see you 


	7. Leaving Home

Chapter 7  
  
Rilie woke the next morning extremely groggy and weak. Harry helped her out of bed and onto the couch in the corner. They sat for a while and then Dumbledore came in. "Rilie, Harry, I will be taking you to get your things from the house and then you will meet the Weasleys' back here," Dumbledore informed them. "OK," said Harry. "Sure thing," Rilie replied.  
They left minutes later with the few things they had brought when they came. Harry felt perfectly healthy and even though Rilie said she was fine she didn't look it. Dumbledore had arranged that Remus be gone when they were there to get their things. They arrived at the Lupin household after a short journey on a muggle double-decker bus. Rilie, Harry, and Dumbledore went in together and upon entering noticed that all the lights were on. "Come on let's go get our things," Harry said to Rilie. They headed up the stairs together and then went to their rooms to collect their things. Harry packed all of his thing neatly putting Sirius' journals at the bottom of his trunk and then packing all of his clothes. In the next room Rilie packed her things slowly. "I can't believe I'm really leaving home and for a place where I know no one," Rilie thought," at least I'll have Harry."  
Harry went into Rilie's room when he had finished packing his things. He came up behind her and she jumped when she heard him. She quickly turned to find Harry there," You scared me." "Sorry," Harry told her," I have something I need to go get from outside. Umm I'll be back in a few minutes." "OK, I'm almost done packing so we can leave when you get done," Rilie said.  
  
Harry had had a dream about Sirius' pensive last night. He crossed the yard quickly and entered the secret room. He went to the spot in the wall where the pensive was hidden. He opened the safe and took it out. Behind it there was a large vial big enough to hold all that was in the basin. "Pour the thoughts in the vial." Harry heard the voice as though someone had been instructing him from behind. Harry uncorked the vial and slowly began to pour the thoughts into the vial. They vial was full when he finished. A few seconds later he pulled out his wand and shrunk the basin to a size he could fit in his trunk. He then looked at the pictures on the wall. He began to take them down one by one until they were all down. He then exited the room and went to put the pictures, pensive and thoughts in his trunk.  
  
Meanwhile back in the house all was not as planned. Reamus had stayed at home and was furiously debating with Dumbledore. "What do you mean Rilie is being taken from me," Remus shouted angrily.  
"Just that. You attacked her Remus. She would have died and I don't feel it is safe for her to stay here right now," Dumbledore explained to Remus.  
A few minutes later Rilie and Harry came down with their trunks. They were about to go looking for Dumbledore when he came out of the kitchen his face extremely pale.  
They left without a word to Remus who stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Seeing her father made Rilie tremble. Harry put his arm around her to comfort her as they walked out the door. They took a taxi to St. Mungo's and found the Weasley's waiting for them. 


	8. At The Burrow

Chapter 8  
  
Harry got out first and then helped Rilie out. After they got their things into the ministry cars Harry and Rilie said good-bye to Dumbledore who smiled and then disapparated.  
Neither Rilie nor Harry said much on the trip to the Burrow. They mostly listened to Ron and to Mrs. Weasley who were ecstatic that they were going to be staying with them. Ginny was there also and she noticed how close Rilie and Harry sat to each other and it made her wonder. Likewise Rilie noticed Ginny staring at Harry and herself. Ginny mostly stared at Harry though and Rilie figured that Ginny must like Harry and then tried to ignore her.  
The trip was short and they soon arrived at the Burrow. Harry pulled his things from the trunk and then pulled out Rilie's. "Ron, take Rilie's things to the Ginny's room," Mrs. Weasley said and then turned to Rilie," You don't mind bunking with Ginny do you? If you'd rather you can stay in Percy's old room. It'll be cramped in Ginny's room because Hermione will be in there to when she arrives later on." "No, it's fine," Rilie said. "Harry you can bunk with Ron as always," Mrs. Weasley said.  
The gang entered the house and Ginny showed Rilie to her room with Ron following close behind. Harry took his things strait to Ron's room and then went back down to see how Rilie was doing. She was putting some pictures of her family on the nightstand next to her bed when he entered. "Who are those pictures of?" Harry asked. "Family," Rilie said," Oh Harry. I want to have a picture of you." "OK," Harry replied as she got out her camera. "Smile," Rilie said and then snapped the picture. "OK now my turn to take a picture of you," Harry said as he reached out for the camera. He took the picture and then laughed, "Should we take one together?" Harry asked. "Yeah," Rilie replied and smiled, she was about to ask the same thing.  
They leaned back smiled and then Harry took the picture. Rilie lay back on her bed and sighed. A few seconds later Harry laid his head down beside hers. Rilie wished that he would kiss her, the feeling was so great it scared her. He looked into her eyes, and then he leaned in ready to kiss her when he heard someone walk into the room. It was Ginny, he gave her a look of fury and then turned back to Rilie." Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked her. "Yeah I'd like that," Rilie replied. He took her hand to help her up and then they left the room.  
Ginny was furious, she couldn't wait for Hermione to arrive. Last year Hermione had told her that if she acted like she didn't want Harry that he would start to like her but it hadn't worked. It was true that she had gone out with Michael but that was because she thought that if she were taken it might make Harry want her more. She loved Harry so much but he didn't feel the same. She picked up the glass ornament she had made and threw it across the room. It shattered and beyond helping to relieve anger she felt even worse. She collapsed onto her bed and began to cry.  
  
Harry and Rilie walked into the kitchen together and were about to exit when Mrs. Weasley stopped them," Where are you two going?" She asked interestedly. "I'm going to show Rilie around," Harry said. "OK but diner is at six and Hermione will be arriving within the hour," Mrs. Weasly explained. They left quickly and once outside both laughed," Are you really just going to show me around or did you have something else in mind?" Rilie teased. "A little of both," Harry replied and grinned broadly. He grabbed her hand and they ran off together. He led her to where him and the Weasleys' used to play Quidditch, it was secluded there and they wouldn't be bothered.  
"Where are we Harry?" Rilie asked.  
"We used to play Quidditch here. I love this place it's so quiet," Harry told her. "Do you think we could come out here again and play some time?" Rilie asked as she moved closer to him. "If you want," Harry said as he put his arms around her. He turned her face up to him and then he gently kissed her. She kissed him back and after they sat down together. He looked into her eyes for a few moments after that. Her eyes were captivating. They were the darkest blue Harry had ever seen and as dark as they were they showed love and caring. Finally Harry tore his gaze away from her eyes. "Rilie I love being around you and I love you and I just want to be with you so much," Harry told her. "Harry I love you too, and if you asked me to go out with you right now I'd say yes," Rilie said as she looked at him. " OK then will you go out with me?" Harry asked her already knowing the answer. "Yes," Rilie replied and they kissed again," Harry was there anything between Ginny and you. I mean she kept looking at you the whole time we were in the car."  
"She used to like me but I never felt that way about her. I mean her brother is my best friend and she just is always so weird around me. Trust me Rilie if she likes me it doesn't matter because I love you," Harry explained. "Good answer," Rilie said.  
After awhile they left the clearing and just walked around talking, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. They were out there so long that it had started to get dark as they headed in. Before they reached the door Harry stopped Rilie," Look 'Mione will be in there and when she sees me she'll probably hug me but just know that she is just my friend," Harry told her. "I know," Rilie replied and took her hand from his. "Good idea," Harry said. Rilie knew that he was not ready to have his friends know about their relationship and that was all right with her.  
  
They entered together and when Hermione saw Harry she jumped from her seat in the living room," Harry it's so good to see you," She said as she hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you too, 'Mione," Harry said and broke away. He saw Hermione glance at Rilie so he spoke up," This is Rilie Lupin 'Mione." "I didn't know Lupin had a daughter," Hermione cried," Rilie it is so good to meet you. How did you meet Harry? How old are you? Who does your hair? Where did you get that outfit?" " 'Mione calm down you can talk to Rilie later she's sharing Ginny's room as well," Harry told her. "OK," Hermione said a little disappointed. Rilie stood close to Harry, extremely close. Hermione noticed this and so did Ginny who had just come downstairs in an extremely revealing outfit. "Ginny what are you wearing," Mrs. Weasley shrieked. " 'Mione and I are going out after dinner and I didn't want to have to waste time changing later," Ginny replied and stole a glance at Harry who had taken the opportunity to whisper something to Rilie and wasn't even looking at her. " Ginny you had better be careful out there," Mrs. Weasley began but was cut off when she heard the pot on the stove begin to boil and rushed off to check it.  
"Rilie do you want to come with us it would be really fun. I mean Ron's going so it won't be just us girl's, Harry could come to," Hermione exclaimed. Rilie looked to Harry who nodded. "Yeah I'll come," Rilie replied. "Me too," Harry said.  
Dinner consisted of Hermione telli0ng everyone about her summer and then asking Rilie a million questions. Harry could tell Rilie was uncomfortable and tried to help but there was no stopping 'Mione once she started. After dinner Rilie and 'Mione went upstairs to change accompanied by Ginny. Harry and Ron waited in the front room for them. They came down a little while later 'Mione in jeans and a halter and Rilie in a black mini and a pink sequined top. Rilie also had a black jacket on with black heels. 'Mione looked really good and Ron seemed to notice but she was nothing compared to Rilie and 'Mione knew it. Ginny followed them and Harry noticed that she kept trying to catch his eye. 


	9. A New Relationship

Chapter 9  
  
When they arrived at the club they got a table and attempted to talk over the music. Finally, when the music was so loud they couldn't here the person next to them they stopped talking." Rilie you want to dance?" Harry asked. Rilie nodded and Harry took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. Ginny, Ron and 'Mione watched Harry and Rilie for awhile and then deciding they'd seen enough they stopped. " 'Mione do you want to dance?" Ron asked half shouting.  
"Sure Ron," Hermione replied. They went out to dance and Ginny was left all alone. She wasn't alone long though because a few minutes after Ron and Hermione had left an extremely cute guy came over and asked her to dance. She wanted to dance with Harry but dancing with this guy was better than dancing with no one.  
Rilie was glad to be dancing with Harry and to be away from the others. It wasn't that she didn't like them because she did it was just that with them around Harry had no time to talk to her. Rilie really didn't want to come at first but now she was glad she had. After a while Harry and Rilie sat down again. "Rilie, are you feeling ok?" Harry asked. She was pale and looked faint.  
"I just need to get out of here. It's too crowded," Rilie said. "OK I'm just going to go tell Ron and 'Mione we're leaving and then we can go," Harry said and then went to find Hermione and Ron. He found them dancing together," Ron, 'Mione Rilie's not feeling really well I'm going to take her back to the Burrow," Harry said. "OK, but are you sure," Hermione pleaded. "Yes, I'm sure 'Mione," Harry replied. Ginny had seen Rilie at the table alone and decided to go ask where Harry was. As soon as she got to the table Harry came back. He offered Rilie his arm and she took it and stood up. "Harry do you want to dance?" Ginny asked hopefully. "Ginny we're leaving," Harry replied," Sorry."They left quickly and then Ginny sat down distraught and waited a little while until Ron and Hermione came back over.  
  
Harry and Rilie walked in the house to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley still awake. "Back so soon," Mrs. Weasley called. "Yep, it's just Rilie and me though," Harry called. Rilie go upstairs and I'll be up in a minute. Do you want anything?" "Just some water," Rilie replied. Harry went into the living room and found Mr. Weasley reading the paper and Mrs. Wealey knitting." Why back so soon?" Mrs.Weasley asked. "Rilie's not feeling well. She's still weak from the attack," Harry said. "Attack!" Mrs. Weasley cried in horror.  
"Oh, I thought Dumbledore would have told you. When Rilie went home to talk with her father on the full moon he attacked her. She lost a lot of blood and it made her really weak," Harry said and seeing g Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchange looks added," Don't worry he didn't bite her she was cut up pretty bad though."  
Mrs. Weasley looked horrified and Mr. Weasley looked like he couldn't believe what he had just heard. I'm going to get Rilie some water and then I'm going to bed," Harry said. He went into the kitchen and got Rilie a glass of water and then he climbed the stairs to Ginny's room. He knocked and after Rilie said he could come he opened the door. Rilie was in her bed with a book in her hands. "Ugh, here's your water Rilie," Harry said as he set the glass down," Is there anything else you need?" "No, I'm fine," Rilie told him. "OK, I'll just go then," Harry said and he turned to leave. Rilie grabbed his hand though," Stay." Harry turned back towards Rilie and looked at her seriously. "Rilie I don't think I should I mean it'll make it worse for you if 'Mione and Ginny know we're dating," Harry said but in his mind he wanted to stay. "I don't care," she said as she stood up and placed her arms around Harry's neck," Harry I don't care because I'll get it sooner or later. If they don't find out now it will be at Hogwarts and it would be ten times worse then." "OK, I'll stay," Harry told her. "Good," Rilie said and lay back on the bed pulling Harry down with her. Harry kissed her and though it was only a small gentle kiss Rilie didn't care. He laid back and Rilie then rested against him. They ended up falling asleep like this and slept peacefully until Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arrived at the Burrow at three in the morning. Harry moved and Rilie's head slipped," Rilie, I'm going to go before anyone sees. When 'Mione and Ginny are asleep come up to my room I'll wait for you," Harry said," You do know where Ron's room is right?" "Yeah, I'll come Harry," Rilie said as she sat up. Harry kissed her quickly and then left.  
  
Harry went up to Ron's room and sat back on his bed. He grabbed his Walkman, put in the new Switchfoot CD, and started listening. Meanwhile Rilie had picked up her book and was reading again. She was reading a muggle book, one about King Arthur. Something about the books intrigued her and she loved to read them. This was how Ginny and Hermione found her when they came up minutes later. "Oh, Rilie I hope your feeling better," Hermione cooed as she entered. "Thanks Hermione," Rilie said. "Oh, Rilie call me 'Mione," Hermione said sweetly.  
"OK, I'm fine now. I don't know what came over me." "I do," Ginny murmured from in the corner as she filed her nails. "What did you say Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Nothing," Ginny lied. "You said something," Hermione said," What was it?" "Fine, I said I know what came over Rilie," Ginny replied glaring at Rilie. "And just how would you know that?" Rilie questioned.  
"I see the way you look at Harry. See the way you are together but you know what you're gone in a week and we're going back to Hogwarts and there he's mine. Except for Cho who had a thing with Harry last year and she could probably take your place in an instant," Ginny said defiantly.  
"Well, well, well, jealous. You ought to know that Harry has been around Cho already this summer and he wants nothing to do with her. She used to be my best friend and Harry and I went to a party together and she was there. He hates her and won't have anything to do with her at Hogwarts. As for you I don't think Harry thinks of you as more than a friend," Rilie replied her voice strong," hate to break it to you but I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to Hogwarts this year and if you have a problem with me it would do you some good to get over it and try to move on." "Wow," Hermione said," I didn't know you were so close to Harry." "Well, after spending an entire summer together day and night you get to know someone pretty well," Rilie replied with a smile. "Bitch," Ginny said under her breath.  
"That won't work with me. My hearing is better than you might think, so don't try it again," Rilie said.  
After that Ginny didn't say much. Hermione and Rilie talked for a while before they all decided to go to bed.  
  
Up in Ron's room the attitude was quite different." I had the best time with 'Mione tonight. I noticed you and Rilie were having fun. I really like her, Harry and I mean she really seems to like you," Ron said," I don't think Ginny likes her very much though. She's jealous."  
"What? Why would she be jealous?" "Because she still likes you," Ron told him and Harry stared opened mouthed," 'Mione told her that if she ignored you and acted like she didn't like you that you might like her more. I guess that plan backfired. Then you show up with Rilie and you two are all chummy and she got really pissed." "Wow, I had no idea," Harry said," Oh, Ron if Rilie comes in here tonight don't be surprised." "What?" Ron exclaimed. "Ron, honestly you should think more logically," Harry said," She doesn't really know anyone but me and she stuck in a room with Ginny, who hates her. She wants to be near me because you know I make her feel safe." "Harry you expect me to believe that," Ron said. "Yep," Harry told him and as soon as he caught Ron's eye they both laughed out loud." Oh, get this Rilie's ex-boyfriend was cheating on her," Harry told him," Guess who he was cheating her with?" "Who?" Ron asked. "Cho," Harry said," I went to this party with Rilie right and she comes up and can't get away from me and then Rilie and I started dancing. I think I kind of pissed her off," Harry said with a laugh. "What did Rilie do when she found out?" Ron asked interestedly. "Well for starters she dumped him and then went off on Cho for what she had done," Harry said.  
"Harry, I'll cover for you in the morning, you know if Rilie comes up here. But only because you're my best friend and I might need you to do the same one day. Don't let Ginny get to you, She's my sister but sometimes you just gotta let it go," Ron told him. "Thanks Ron," Harry said," I wonder if 'Mione has warmed up to Rilie?" "Probably a lot better than Ginny," Ron told him. They were up for a while longer and then decided to go to bed. The Girl's were up a little later than the guys were, but as soon as they were asleep Rilie got up. She left quickly and found that no one stopped her. She went straight up to Ron's room and once inside crossed over and slipped under the blanket with Harry. "Hey," He said quietly. "Hey," Rilie replied," You know I really do like 'Mione and Ron, too but you Ginny well she really hates me. You know why?" "Yep," Harry said," She still likes me." "Righto," Rilie said," Hey what about Quidditch tomorrow. It would be great to get back on my broom." "You fly," Harry said surprised. "Yeah I've got a firebolt," Rilie said.  
"Really. So do I and flying sounds great," Harry told her," Ron will probably join us but I'm not sure about Ginny and 'Mione." "Well I don't care as long as I get to fly," Rilie said and turned over. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close. That's how Ron found them the next morning and wasn't the least bit shocked 


	10. Hogwarts Letters and a Trip to Diagon Al...

Chapter 10  
  
Rilie woke first the next morning and rolled over. This woke Harry up so he lay back on his bed as Rilie put her head on his bare chest. Harry put his arm around her and neither said anything for awhile. "You still up for Quidditch today?" Harry asked her. "Yep," Rilie said. "I guess we'd better get up everyone is probably wondering where you are," Harry told her. And indeed he was right. Hermione was going crazy trying to figure out where she might have gone. After all she was her new friend. Ginny had refused to come out of her room and Ron had to try hard not to laugh at Hermione's frantic search for Rilie. When Harry came down Hermione pounced on him like a cat on a mouse. "Harry have you seen Rilie?" Hermione questioned him seriously. " 'Mione calm down," Harry said," She's in the bathroom getting dressed." "Oh, thanks Harry," Hermione called as she raced up the stairs to go talk to Rilie.  
"Hogwarts letters," Ron said," Rilie got one too. I had no idea she  
was going to Hogwarts with us. 'Mione will be ecstatic, but I can't  
say the same for Ginny." "Yeah," Harry said," Are we going to Diagon Ally today?" "Most likely," Ron replied.  
'Oh yeah, Rilie and I were going to go play Quidditch in the clearing later. You want to come?" "Sure it'd be good to get back on my broom," Ron said. "Hey, are you and 'Mione prefects again?" Harry asked him.  
"I am, but 'Mione's not. Ginny got prefect too," Ron told him. "I wonder who the other Gryffindor prefect is," Harry said.  
He opened his letter and read it through, same as always. He couldn't wait to get outside on his broom but he figured he might as well take Rilie her letter because they couldn't go out until they got back from Diagon Ally. He climbed the stairs and found Rilie was no longer in the bathroom. He went over to Ginny's room and knocked. "Rilie are you in there?" He asked. "Yeah, just a minute," Rilie said. So, Harry waited for her and a few minutes later she let him in." Sorry I was changing," Rilie told him. "That's all right," Harry said," I just thought I would bring you your Hogwarts letter. We're going to Diagon Ally later to get our stuff." "OK, thanks Harry," Rilie said and a moment later Hermione had come in and was forcing her to open her letter. Once open a red and gold badge fell out.  
"Rilie you got prefect. Great job! I was prefect last year you get a lot of privileges others don't," Hermione exclaimed in joy.  
Harry who had half-expected Hermione to be jealous grinned in relief. "So, I guess we'd better finish getting ready," Hermione said smiling from ear to ear. About an hour later Mrs. Weasley was calling for the five of them. They went downstairs together and left a little while later.  
  
They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron about noon and decided to have lunch before shopping. Both Ginny and Hermione just had salads but Rilie decided to have a chicken sandwich. Ron seemed amazed that Rilie wasn't on some diet like all of the other girls that he knew were. So after a satisfying lunch the group went to Gringotts and then split up.  
The girls got their books and potion ingredients first. Then they went to Madame Mulkin's robes to buy new dress robes for this year. Their letters had said that there were going to be many more balls this year as they wanted to strengthen inter-house connections. The girls browsed around for a while before Madame Mulkin herself came over to help them. "Would you girls like some help?" Madame Mulkin asked.  
"Yes, please," Hermione answered for all of them. Rilie didn't really need help but thought it would be fun to have someone pick out things for her to try on. "I'll take the young one first," Madame Mulkin said as she took Ginny to the back. After a little while Ginny found the robes that she liked best. They were black with an extremely low V-neck. She had put a black pearl necklace with it and Rilie had to admit that she looked very good in the outfit. Next it was Hermione's turn. It took her longer to decide but she finally decided on a pair of pale pink robes with a moderately low curved neck and a low curving neck. To make the robes pop she wore a string of diamonds and mother of pearls. Lastly Madame Mulkin took Rilie back. Admittedly Rilie was nervous and she couldn't figure out why. "I know just the robes for you my dear," Madame Mulkin said in a sly voice. She left for a few minutes and came out with a black clothing back." Take this in there, put on the robes and then we will find you something to complete the outfit. Rilie went into the room and pulled out the robes. At first she thought they were very plain, but that was because she looked at them from the back. She turned around the robes and gasped. True they were simple but beautiful at the same time. They were black but had gold thread wound through the neckline, which was modestly cut, as well as around the wrists, and at the bottom. The stomach are had a black strip down the middle with rhinestones running vertically. Each side had six strips with alternating colors of pale pink and gold. The strips cloth came together in the back and tied in three ties. Rilie also bought three other pairs of robes but none save one pair was as beautiful as the first.  
The boys got their supplies and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. They waited almost an hour and a half before the girls finally arrived. Each had their arms full with their robes along with bags of books. The gang left the leaky cauldron a little while later and arrived at the Burrow about two hours before dinner. 


	11. Death and Grief

Chapter 11  
  
Rilie and the girls went to put their things away but the boys went into the living room to say hello. As soon as they walked in the room they noticed someone they did not know. "Oh, and there's Harry now," Mrs. Wealsey said indicating Harry as she spoke. "It's nice to meet you," The man said," I'm Ian." "Oh, so you're Rilie's brother," Harry said," it's nice to meet you, too."  
"Do you know where Rilie is?" Ian asked. "Yeah," Harry said," Do you want me to go get her?" "Could you just take me to her I really need to talk to her alone," Ian replied.  
Harry led him up the stairs right up to Ginny's door. He knocked and then went in." Rilie, Ian is here. He wants to talk to you," Harry said and stepped out. A few seconds later Ian stepped in. "Ian," Rilie exclaimed as she threw herself on him," It is so good to see you." "It's good to see you, too," Ian told her," You look really good. Rilie I need to talk to you alone it's very important."  
"Guys can you give me some time alone, please?" Rilie asked. They left and Rilie turned to Ian and smiled." So what did you need to talk about?" Rilie asked. "Well, Rilie I'm getting married next month and well I want you there," Ian said. "What? You're getting married. How could you? Who's going to help me with Anna?" Rilie exclaimed suddenly overwhelmed, "How could you do this?" "Rilie me getting married isn't really important," Ian said," There's something more important." "What could be more important than you getting married?" Rilie asked and hung her head when the thought came to her." Is Anna OK?"  
"Rilie, that's why I came here. She's wasn't doing to well and..." Ian began but was cut off by Rilie. "What do you mean wasn't?" Rilie asked," does that mean that she's better or worse?"  
"Rilie the doctors didn't expect her to live much longer and she wanted you and so I came out here to get you. But I'm too late. Rilie, Anna died last night," Ian said and hearing those words tears began coursing down Rilie's face." She wanted me to give you these," Ian told her holding out a videotape, a letter, and a photo album. Rilie said nothing just stood there not knowing what to do." Rilie are you OK? Do you want me to stay?" Ian asked her. "Get out," Rilie whispered. "What?" Ian asked. "GET OUT!" Rilie shouted." Get out," Rilie whispered again as he left. She went over to her bed and collapsed onto it balling.  
Ian left the room quickly and went downstairs. He entered the front room where everyone sat.  
"Oh, Ian are you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked him. "I don't think Rilie will want me here," Ian told her," If she even eats." Harry didn't wait for good-byes but ran straight up the stairs to Ginny's room." Rilie are you in there? What's going on?" Harry called as he pounded on the door. "Harry I-I'm f-f-ine," Rilie said through her tears. Harry hearing that she was not fine took the handle and opened the door. He found Rilie on her bed. "Rilie what's going on?" Harry asked seeing how distressed Rilie was. She got off of her bed and walked over to him. He put his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder for a while before answering. "She's dead," Rilie said.  
"Who?"  
"An-n-na. A-a-nna is-s d-d-dead," Rilie said. "Oh Rilie I'm so sorry," Harry said holding her closer. "Harry right now I just need to be alone and it's not that I don't appreciate you trying to held but it's just that this is hard for me and you can't help me get over it," Rilie said. "OK, I'll go," Harry said," Do you want me to make sure 'Mione and Ginny don't come up?" "Yeah," Rilie replied and then Harry exited leaving her alone.  
"Rilie if you change your mind and you need someone to be with you just come and get me," Harry told her. "Thank you Harry," Rilie said not looking at him. Everyone looked up as Harry came in." Is everything all right with Rilie?" Hermionie asked. "Um, no," Harry asked," She has asked to be left alone tonight. She said that no one can help her right now and I think she deserves some privacy," Harry told her.  
"Do you know what's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously. "Yes, but I think that if Rilie wants you guys to know she will tell you herself in her own time," Harry said. "OK, 'Mione and Ginny you guys can sleep in Fred and George's room tonight and leave Rilie alone," Mrs. Weasley said. "Whatever happened she deserved it," Ginny said under her breath. Though she said it so quiet that no one else noticed it she said it loud enough for Harry to hear her. Harry glared at her but said nothing knowing that it was what Ginny wanted.  
  
That night Rilie spent alone and was wishing she hadn't told Harry she wanted to be alone. She remembered what he had said but decided against going to get him. "It would do nothing to help me. He doesn't know what it's like for Me." she reasoned.  
After a while she grabbed the letter and opened it. She recognized Anna's handwriting at once.  
  
Rilie,  
I don't know where you are, but there are some things you need to know. You will never see me again for my time on earth is nearly up. I know you will be saddened to know of it, but Rilie don't give up on life. You have so much to live for and sometimes you have to take the good with the bad. You are meant to be with Harry and he will need you. Friends and enemies will have to unite to overcome fate, so forgive your enemies. You will be a better person for it and it could change the outcome of your life. You will have to make a sacrifice that will nearly claim your life, But always remember the wolf is stronger than your human form. Hold onto the wolf and you will be able to overcome death. Harry will grieve for he will think you are dead, but you will be together again, you must remember that. Rilie you will not know what I am talking about now but you will by January. Don't be afraid to tell Harry about Gabrielle. He will love her as much as he loves you and will be happy. He loves you alone and he will raise Gabrielle alone until you come back into his life. Be brave Rilie and count on Harry to be there for you. Know that I love you and will always be with you in spirit. I will be there for like you were there for me. I understand that you did not know what was happening and would have come if you could have. I forgive you and I love you.  
  
Angel kisses,  
Anna  
  
Rilie was confused by the letter but knew that it was one of Anna's prophecies. She looked at the video and at the album but did not pick up either of them. Rilie was going out of her mind with grief and couldn't stand it anymore. She lay down and tried to sleep. Sleep did not come easily but eventually it did come. In the morning Rilie woke to someone coming into the room. She looked up and saw Harry with a plate of food. "Morning," Harry said," You doing any better?" "Morning Harry," Rilie said as he sat down beside her," I'm a little better it's just hard you know." "Yeah, I know," Harry said," It's our last day of freedom until we go back to school. Are you up for a little time in London, just the two of us." "I don't know if I'm really up for it," Rilie said working hard to control her breathing. "OK, we can spend the day here," Harry said," Everybody else is going to Grimauld place for the day. It's dumbledore's birthday." "Don't you think you should go with them?" Rilie asked.  
"Na, I know what it's like to lose someone you love and I know that it helps to talk about it. Trust me you need me more than Dumbledore, or anyone else," Harry told her. "Thank you Harry," Rilie said. Harry left her alone to eat and went up to Ron's room and checked to make sure everything was packed.  
Rilie and Harry spent the day talking and in Rilie's case crying. Harry knew what it was like and wanted to help Rilie as best he could. They didn't leave the house all day and were up in Ron's room sleeping when the Weasley's and Hermione came home. It was late and seeing how Ron was the only one who knew Rilie was in bed with Harry, and he didn't say anything. Everyone else thought she was still in Ginny's room. Rilie's things were packed as well as Everyone else's. They had to leave early the next morning and didn't want to have to worry about it later. 


	12. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 12  
  
Rilie woke up early and went back down to Ginny's room not wanting Mrs. Weasley to find her in bed with Harry. Harry woke up with her but quickly fell asleep again once she had left. Mrs. Weasley came around to the rooms getting everyone up and of course everyone was up early. The girl's were all getting ready and had the rest of their things downstairs. Harry and Ron took their things down after changing and then had some breakfast. After an hour they left and arrived early to King's cross. They got on the train after saying good-bye to Mrs. Wealsey. They got a large compartment and put their things away.  
Finally the train began to move and Hermione, Ron, Rilie, and Ginny made their way to the Prefects compartment. Hermione peaked inside for a moment to see who were the Prefects this year. As Rilie took her seat Hermioine noticed Malfoy sitting in the corner. He looked different some how. His face was paler than usual and when he saw Hermione he didn't say anything, he just looked away. It seemed to Hermione that something had happened to him, something horrible. The meeting was long and boring and Rilie was fed up with the Malfoy who she knew through her mother.  
Draco's mother was her mother's best friend and for a while Rilie was set to marry Draco but her father refused and Rilie was happier for it. Draco caught up with Rilie as they left. Ron and Ginny had gone out before Rilie, only because she told them to though." What do you want Draco?" Rilie asked coldly.  
" Rilie don't be like that,"Draco said. "How am I supposed to be after what you did to me," Rilie said. "Don't bring that up," Draco said," Look, I'm really sorry about your sister. I heard what happened last night,"  
"Draco Malfoy you're lying. That or you want something," Rilie said.  
"No, I just. Well, um, I know how you must feel," Draco said. "And how would you know that?" Rilie asked impatiently. She was suddenly furious with him. "Because my father killed my mother this summer and I know what it feels like to lose the one person you love," Draco said.  
"Draco, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I haven't been home..."Rilie started.  
"Don't be sorry. If you want to talk just know you can talk to me," Draco said." Oh I noticed you with Harry earlier. Is there any way you could ask him to talk to me? I know he hates me but tell him it's important." "I'll do that," Rilie assured him. "And Rilie I'm really sorry for what I did to you," Draco said.  
Hermione came around the corner and saw Rilie and Draco saying good- bye. She expected Draco to say something but he just walked away without looking at her. "Rilie you don't want to be talking to Malfoy he is the foulest thing on the planet and Harry's worst enemy," Hermione said.  
Rilie listened as Hermioine went on and on about Draco. Back in the compartment everyone was talking and making a lot of noise. Ginny was sitting next to Harry at the moment so she took a seat on the other side of the compartment. It wasn't long before Harry came over to sit by her though. "So, Ron tells me the sixth year Prefects get their own living area," Harry said. "Yeah," Rilie said.  
The trip didn't seem to last long although Rilie did fall asleep leaning against Harry shoulder. No body talked much after she fell asleep. Hermione read, Ginny glared, and Ron had bought a ton of food and was quite content to eat in silence. Harry eventually fell asleep as well. Harry and Rilie woke as the train slowed, and were some of the first to get off of the train. Harry was all smiles and Rilie couldn't help but smile along with him. Many girls were talking as they went by and many glared at her as Ginny had done so many times.  
Harry saw Hagrid with his great lantern and waved.  
"Hello, Harry. It's good to see you," Hagrid said. "It's good to see you too Hagrid," Harry said," Well we'd better go, Bye."  
  
As they walked Harry slipped his hand inside Rilie's and squeezed it tight. She smiled up at him and when at last they were about to enter the Great Hall Rilie heard someone call her name. It was professor McGonagal.  
"Rilie I must speak with you. Harry you can go into the feast," She said and led Rilie away. Once inside the professors office Rilie sat and looked at the floor." Ms. Lupin as you know you have been put into Gryffindor house and you have chosen classes for this year. I look forward to having you in my class and I know other teachers do to. Where at all possible we have put you in the same class with Harry," Professor McGonagal explained. "Thank you Proffesor," Rilie said finally looking up.  
"I know it is not my business but are you and Harry together. As in a couple?" Proffesor McGonagal asked sounding like a nosy teenager.  
Rilie laughed at her but nodded. She finally left with Professor McGonagal to go to the Prefect dormitories. As soon as she entered McGonagal conjured a plate of food for her," The feast is almost over and you need not worry about the first years. You've had a long day no doubt. Eat up and sleep well." 


	13. Home Again

Chapter 13  
  
After eating Rilie took to decorating her room. She had a whole room to herself. There was a large bed, A huge widow with a seat under it. She had two bookcases, and a desk. She had developed the pictures from the Burrow and at other places. She hadn't had time to look through them yet and since she had some extra frames she went through them. She took out the picture of Harry and framed it. She put it next to her bed and then continued her search. She came to a picture that she could not have taken. It was of her and Harry. They were sleeping and it was in Ron's room. Harry had his arms around her and she watched as they slept for a while before framing that picture, too. She took out the picture of herself and framed it for Harry. Finally she took out the picture that she and Harry had taken together and framed that as well. She decorated her room with reds and gold's for Gryffindor and put a sheer canopy around her bed. A few seconds later she heard someone knock on her door." Come in," She called. Harry stepped in and beamed," Hey nice place," Harry said. "Yeah, it is pretty nice," Rilie said," Hey come here." Harry crossed the room and walked over to where Rilie was standing" How did you get in here anyway?" "Ron let me in," Harry answered," What was it that you wanted to show me?"  
"It's a picture of us. Sleeping," Rilie said handing it to him. "Oh," Harry said looking at it. " This one is for you," Rilie told him and gave him the picture of her. "Oh, I see you have mine up," Harry said.  
They finally went down to the common room and talked with Ron and Hermione for a while. Ginny was no where to be found, though. After a while Hermione left to find Ginny. Ron went to his room a little while after that and Rilie and Harry were left alone. Harry noticed that Malfoy kept looking over at Rilie and decided he didn't like it.  
"Rilie do you want to go up to your room for a while?" Harry asked. "Sure," Rilie said. They went up to the room together and lay down on the bed. "I can't believe they made Malfoy Prefect again," Harry said," Rilie stay away from Draco Malfoy he's..." "Harry I know who he is," Rilie said suddenly. "How do you know him?" Harry asked. "My mother and his mother were best friends," Rilie replied calmly. "What do you mean were?" Harry asked her.  
"I mean that they used to be friends. Lucious killed Narcissa this summer," Rilie explained. Harry sat stunned for a moment and then opened his mouth to speak." Harry don't say it. I know you don't like him, but I really think you should give another chance," Rilie told him. "Why?" Harry asked her.  
"Look I've known Draco my whole life. I was even betrothed to him," Rilie stopped and wiped away a few tears," Before my father refused it, but anyway. He wasn't always the way he is. His father changed him. He wants to talk to you I don't what about and I know you don't want to, but he said it was important and if you won't do it for any other reason do it for me, please," Rilie said. " I'll do it for you," Harry said," But in my own time. I can't believe you were betrothed to him." "Believe it," Rilie said and then she kissed Harry. "Rilie why, when you were talking about Draco, what were the tears for?" Harry asked. Rilie looked away and didn't answer him.  
Harry and Rilie talked for a little while longer and then Rilie began to yawn. "I can see you're tired. I'll go now," Harry said and sat up. He walked over to the door and Rilie followed him. "I love you," Rilie said.  
"I love you, too," Harry told her and kissed her goodnight. Rilie changed and then got into bed and grabbed her book. She found that she was too upset to read and ended up crying into her pillow. It was all too much to fast. Memories of her past with Draco and Anna filled her head and crying was her only way to release the frustration she felt. She heard a knock the door after a little while and decided to see who it was. She opened the door and found Draco standing there. "I just came to say good-night," Draco said," Rilie are you OK?" " I talked to Harry," Rilie said avoiding his question. "What did he say?" Draco asked dreading her answer. "He said that he would do it for me but it would be on his own time," Rilie told him. "Thank you so much," Draco said," and Goodnight. Rilie are you sure you're all right?" "Good-night," Rilie said. Draco leaned in to hug her but she shut the door in his face and then locked it.  
She crossed to her bed tears already tracing trails down her face. She flopped onto her bed and lay there crying. Draco listened outside the door for a while hoping that he was not the cause of all her pain. Rilie hardly slept at all that night. She paced her room and tried to get all of the memories out of her head. At times she was so frustrated that she wanted to just leave Hogwarts and go home, but she knew there was nothing for her at home.  
She was up early the next morning and was ready before anyone else was up, or so she thought. She sat down and began to read, only to be met by Draco a few minutes later." Rilie did you sleep well last night?" He asked. "No," Rilie replied and stood up. "Well I hope you can forgive me for what I did to you," Draco told her. "Draco, what do you want from me?" Rilie asked him," Do you want me to say that it didn't hurt? Do you want me to say that I never loved you? Do you want me to say that it isn't hard for me to be here right now?" "Rilie I'm sorry I don't know what to do," Draco said.  
"Look if I told you those things all of them would be lies. You broke my heart and now I have to face all of the memories of when I was with you. I still have the album of all of our pictures together and it kills me every time I think about all that you did to me," Rilie said," I don't know what happened to you but you changed, you became heartless and you hated the world. I-I c-can't do this anymore." 


	14. The Favor

Chapter 14  
  
Rilie left and went as fast as she could to Gryffindor tower. She met Harry there and they went down to breakfast together. Rilie was distant towards Harry and towards everyone else. No one knew what she was going through and no one could help her this time. Being around Harry she felt safe but dreaded the time when she would have to face Draco again. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came down a little while later and after breakfast the gang set off for their first class. They had transfiguration first thing and when Rilie entered Professor McGonagal called her forward. "Ms. Lupin we will be reviewing and if you need help with something either ask me or a classmate," She said quickly," Thank you, That is all."  
Rilie returned to her seat next to Harry and he began talking to her. She turned around as she heard someone sit down behind her. It was Draco. He probably would have made an attempt to talk to her but the bell stopped him. The lesson went smoothly enough and so did the rest of her day.  
Her week went by slowly but it wasn't bad. She was more advanced than anyone was so she did well. Unluckily she had most of her classes with the Slytherins, which meant Draco. He did not try to talk with her again mainly because of what had happened the last time. Rilie was always tired because she still wasn't sleeping well. She cried herself to sleep most nights and in the morning woke extremely cold. Harry noticed how unhappy she was and tried many times to get her to tell him what was bothering her but in the end she would look away and say she didn't want to talk about it.  
Everything got a little better the second week. It went much faster and before Rilie knew it was the weekend. Harry came into her room that morning and found that she was still asleep. He lay down beside her and feeling the movement she woke up. "Rilie, Guess what?" Harry asked trying to conceal his happiness. "What?" Rilie asked him. "I'm the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain," Harry told her. "Congratulations," She said," I heard Draco is Slytherin's." "Yeah and Cho for Raven claw," Harry said," do you want to go practice later? I'm looking for a new chaser and if you have the talent and you want to do it, it's yours." "Harry, I don't know I mean everyone would be upset and say I only made it onto the team because I'm your girlfriend," Rilie said. Draco had passed by and heard Rilie say she was Harry's girlfriend. He had not known this he only thought they were friends and her being his girlfriend hurt a little bit. "Fine I'll hold tryouts if you'd like," Harry told her trying not to laugh. "I think that's an excellent idea," Rilie said.  
"Well I'll let you get ready. In the meantime I'm going to go see if I can't find Malfoy and talk to him," Harry said. "Harry I really appreciate you talking to him," Rilie said.  
  
It didn't take long for Harry to find Malfoy. He was down in the common room. Harry approached him slowly and when Draco saw him coming he looked up.  
" Hey Malfoy. Rilie said you needed to talk to me about something," Harry said. "Yeah, I did," Draco said trying not to sound as cold as normal. "Well, what is it?" Harry asked.  
"OK. I don't know if you heard, probably not, but anyway this summer my father well he murdered my mother and well I don't want to be known as his son anymore," Draco said," Harry, I want to help you fight against Voldemort. I want to fight my father even if it means my death. I don't want to become a deatheater, I want to be part of your group, and I want to be your friend instead of your enemy. Think about it." With that Draco left the room. Rilie came down a few minutes later." So how did your talk go?" Rilie asked. "OK, he wants to be my friend," Harry said. "Oh," Rilie said. They had breakfast together, then made up flyers for Quidditch try-outs and posted them in the common room. After that Harry and Rilie went out to the Quidditch pitch to practice. Harry kicked off a few seconds after Rilie with the Quaffle in his arms. Rilie turned out to be quite good and got most goals past Harry. Ron came out about an hour after they started and although it was harder for Rilie to get goals she did manage a lot. Ron had improved significantly from last year. He no longer missed as many goals and was much better off. When they had finished they went back up to the castle to finish some work they hadn't done. Rilie had agreed to help Harry and Hermione was going to help Ron. 


	15. Memories and Something Odd

Chapter 15  
  
It was amazing how fast Harry got things when Rilie was teaching him. That night after dinner instead of going to Gryffindor common room Harry went with Rilie to the Prefects dorm. They went up to Rilie's room and lay back on the bed. "So, Is everything going OK?" Harry asked. "What makes you ask that?" Rilie asked wonderingly.  
"I don't know. Maybe the fact that I love you and I want you to be happy," Harry said. "Yes," Rilie lied and then confessed at the look Harry gave her," No, I'm horrible. It's to weird being back here with Draco after he br..." "What?" Harry questioned. "Nothing it's just a lot," Rilie said. "Rilie if something's bugging you, you can tell me," Harry said. "I'm getting kinda tired," Rilie said avoiding answering Harry's question," You want to stay?" "Sure, why not," Harry answered. Rilie went to change while Harry stripped down to his boxers. There was a knock at the door and seeing as how Rilie wasn't done Harry went to answer it. It was Draco. Draco's face fell when he saw Harry open the door. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked. "I'm hanging out with my girlfriend," Harry answered. "In your boxers at eleven O'clock at night right," Draco said," I'm sure professor McGonagal would love to know about that." "I don't know how only this morning you were talking about being my friend and now this," Harry told him. Rilie came out the next second and went to the door.  
"Harry, can you give me a minute?"Rilie asked. "Sure," Harry said and went back inside the room. Rilie went stepped out and shut the door behind her. "Draco, what do you want?" Rilie asked exasperatedly. "I came to say good-night but I see Harry can do that for me," Draco said coldly.  
"Look Draco, he's my boyfriend and he has the right to be with me just like you had the right to be with me when we were together, but we're not together anymore and it was your choice. You had me and you threw me out of your life. I've moved on and you need to, too."  
"You're lying to me. I know you haven't moved on, but you should take your own advice. Move on leave, Harry come back to me, Rilie. I love you more than he does," Draco pleaded.  
"How can you say that. You do not know that you love me more than he does and as for leaving him for you that will never happen. You made your choice and I'm making mine. Good-night Draco," Rilie said and went into her room. Harry had been listening at the door and Rilie knew it as soon as she entered. "Did you hear all that?" Rilie asked.  
"Yeah," Harry answered. "I'm glad," Rilie said," Do you get it now? Do you understand why this is so hard?" "Yeah," Harry said pulling her into a hug," I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I'd take all of the pain away if I could." "Let's go to bed," Rilie said. They went to bed and though Rilie was reminded yet again of memories of her and Draco it helped to know that Harry was there.  
Harry was already awake when Rilie woke the next day. He was looking through an album that Rilie didn't recognize. "What's that?" Rilie asked as she walked over to him. "It's an album I found at your house," Harry said. "What?" Rilie exclaimed.  
"It's not yours. It belonged to Sirius and I found it," Harry told her. "Where did you find it?" Rilie asked.  
"In your back yard," Harry answered," There was a slab of stone with  
the Black family crest and "SB" carved into it." Rilie gave Harry a  
look of utter confusion, but didn't say anything." What?" Harry asked  
after a while. "Well I know the spot your talking about but it's odd that you could get into it." Rilie began. "Why is it so weird?" Harry asked her.  
"It's weird because only Sirius' son would be able to open it. I mean he sealed it and would only go down there every once and a while, but there was this one time when he came to stay for a while that he went down there and I tried to follow him. I couldn't get in and when I asked him about it he told me only his son would be able to open it and as far as I know Sirius didn't have a son." "Well maybe it's because he was my Godfather," Harry replied. "Maybe," Rilie whispered. 


	16. Chapter 16 Quidditch and an Unexpected M...

Chapter 16  
  
Back at the Lupin household Remus sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast while he read the Daily Prophet. It was completely silent in the house except for the rustle of the pages of the Newspaper being turned. Through the silence Remus heard the wings of an owl coming. The Owl flew through the open window and landed in front of him. Remus took the letter and immediately recognized the handwriting on the front.  
  
Moony,  
It's Wormtail, but you probably figured that out. Anyway, This is urgent. I need you to meet me in the Shrieking Shack tonight at ten O'clock. I know you have no reason to trust me, but this is important. I assure you if anything happens you can kill me. Please bring no one with you.  
  
Wormtail  
  
Remus read and reread this letter several times before making up his mind that he would go to see what Wormtail wanted. He wasn't so sure about going, but his curiosity overshadowed the danger.  
  
Try-outs began at six O'clock so at half past five the team went down to the pitch. As they made their way into the changing rooms Harry noticed Ron did not look at all happy. Harry opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong but at that exact moment he heard Rilie's voice from outside. He went outside to see what was up. "What?" Harry asked her. "Harry something doesn't feel right," She said quietly.  
"What do you mean?" "I can just sense something is wrong but I don't know what it is," She said trying to explain," Something is wrong with Ron, Harry." "I noticed he didn't look very happy," Harry told her at once. "Just make sure everything's all right, k," She said before walking away.  
Harry went back inside to finish changing. Everyone else was done so after he had finished they all went out onto the field and saw many faces starring at them. Right in front was Ginny. She wore an extremely revealing outfit that showed off too much of her chest and a pair of skin-tight jeans. Rilie was standing next to her smiling at Harry. Harry could hear Ron muttering next to him. "OK everyone," Harry began," After we get all of your names and the positions that you are trying out for we can begin. So, please form a single file line and approach the table one at a time."  
They immediately began taking down names. There were a few first years among them and even though Harry knew they could not be on the team he agreed to let them try-out. Rilie seemed confident when she came up, but Harry knew on the inside that she was terrified. "Your going to do fine, Ri," Harry said," Just fly like you've been flying with Ron and I and no one will be able to compete with you."  
She left all smiles and feeling considerably less nervous. They finished sign-ups and then began the try-outs. The first ten people were horrible and the next three were all right. There was no question that this position was either going to be given to Rilie or to Ginny. Ginny smirked at Rilie and Rilie smiled sweetly back. "You flew really well today," Rilie said complimenting her. Ginny said nothing. The team was huddled together thinking of what to do next. "So what do you think?" Harry asked. No one said anything. "Maybe we should see who fits best with the team," Alicia suggested. "Sounds good," Harry said before turning to the group," Well, all of you flew very well today but we have chosen Rilie Lupin and Ginny Weasley as our new chasers."  
Harry changed back out of his robes and met Rilie outside. They walked back up to the castle hand-in-hand and then went to their dormitories.  
  
Hermione was in the library studying when Draco came up behind her. He sat down next to her and she glared at him." What do you want Malfoy?" "Look I need your help..." Draco began. "Why do you need my help?" Hermione asked rudely.  
"I haven't been doing very well in school lately and I was kind of hoping..." "Hoping what?" Hermioine shouted outraged," Hoping that I would help you after all that you have done to me. No way." Draco came closer and put his arms around her," Hermioine please I need you to help me and with more than school. You're the only person I can trust and I want to be with you. Please."  
  
"Fine I'll help you," She said," But what do you mean about the other stuff?"  
"Exactly what I said. I want to be with you. I never noticed it before but you are amazing." Draco left with those words. He had by no means changed and become a good boy like Potter, but he could love Hermione and be a bad boy. Couldn't he?  
  
At a quarter to ten Remus arrived in Hogsmead. He headed straight for the Shrieking Shack and once he got there he entered through the back. The old house seemed cleaner than when he had last seen it. As he continued to look around he noticed that the furniture was no longer beat up and scratched but beautiful and new. Something was not right. Remus turned to leave but heard a voice behind him," Remus I'm surprised you came," Remus turned around to see Wormtail standing in the doorway." Come this way."  
Wormtail led Remus down the hall to the exact room that he, Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermioine had been in and once they were inside he closed the door. Wormtail locked Remus in and went back down the hall. After what seemed like hours of waiting Peter came back, and this time he was not alone. Lupin was shocked at how many people entered behind Peter.  
Peter looked extremely pale now and Remus wondered what was wrong. Peter's body crumpled into a heap just seconds after he thought this. Out of the mass of people a familiar voice spoke," Did you like my flesh puppet?" "Your sick," Lupin spat. "Oh, but it was so much fun killing him," Voldemort told Remus with a distinct note of satisfaction in his voice," You see he was in the debt of Harry Potter and I couldn't have that, so I killed him. First I had some fun and tortured him, but his death was quick enough." "Why are you telling me this?" Lupin asked. "No reason," Voldemort replied," Let's just say I need you. Your daughter is Potter's girlfriend at least that's what I hear from my faithful servants. Anyway you have a connection to him and I want him to be miserable. Here's where you come in. I want you to kill your daughter make him weak make him suffer. Do this for me and you will be handsomely rewarded." "And if I won't?" Remus questioned. "Then I'll just have to make you, won't I?" Voldemort answered. "I will never do what you ask," Lupin said.  
"Then you have decided." 


End file.
